Did You Miss Me
by ellyrocks99
Summary: Jane misses Loki. Luckily, Loki misses Jane too. AU. Lokane.


Based on a gif prompt on Pay-Her-A-Visit Tumblr but won't let me post the link. I highly recommend checking out the au-wishlist tag over there - lots of lovely stuff right there

Jane stared down at her cup of coffee and wondered if she could be bothered to get up for the milk. She hated her coffee black but right now she was feeling tired and lazy. It had been three weeks since Loki had left with the Avengers to help them take down the latest threat to Earth, and although she was happy that he was busy (and on the right side, for once) she still missed him terribly. He could be a total pain-in-the-ass sometimes but right now she would even take that rather than the silence that he left behind.

Luckily, since the first time they had been separated Loki had learnt how to use a cell phone. The first time he had refused and it had been the longest week of her life. Getting updates from SHEILD and/or Thor (who HAD learnt to use a cell) had been challenging to say the least and when Loki finally returned it appeared that he had missed her just as much. Coupled with the fact that he realised that his brother of all people had actually talked more to Jane that week than he had hadn't helped his mood. He immediately acquired a phone (Jane hadn't asked where from – don't ask, don't find out Loki did something illegal) and learnt how to use it which had led to weeks of texting from all rooms of the house ('I'm right here, Loki!') and even an attempt at sexting. She smiled at the memory of their phone sex which had been pretty amazing.

She hadn't spoken to Loki yet today but she knew that they had led a major offensive last night and that it had gone well. There was much to be done today – there were many casualties and the clean-up operations always took longer than the fighting. He was probably arguing with Thor about the best way to proceed and Jane was reminded again how it was a good thing that they both answered to Coulson on this one.

Perhaps she should go into work? She had been working solidly since Loki left and was close to a minor breakthrough on one of her projects. Usually this would thrill her but without Loki to share it with her it lost some of its lustre. Never mind, she would go into work anyway as at least then she would have done something productive today. Loki would tease her endlessly if he thought she was moping over him. This way she could tell him all about her work and she could stave off his teasing.

Suddenly, the saucer started to wobble. Jane started and realised that it wasn't just the saucer but the table that was shaking. No, it was the floor! Was it an earthquake? No, not likely around here. Maybe Thor was coming over? He never could arrive quietly, despite her protests and Loki's long-suffering sighs. She could picture Loki rolling his eyes and the image was so clear that her heart ached in that moment to see him.

She turned around to look out the window and the object of her thoughts was walking towards her in his leather gear, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be doing right now. That he was in his armour and carrying his sceptre spoke of his coming straight to her from the battle and Jane couldn't keep the happy smile from her face as she realised that he had come straight back for her. Only for her.

'Did you miss me?' Loki smirked as he sauntered towards her, as if now that he was here he wasn't in any hurry. Jane knew better and she leapt and ran towards him. He vanished the sceptre and spread his arms to receive her. She knew he loved her open adoration and although he could sometimes be harsh and cold, she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him.

She threw herself up into him and wrapped her arms around him and put her face into his neck.

'You're back! Don't say it!' Loki had opened his mouth clearly to point out that she had just said the obvious. 'I'm just happy that you're here,' she laughed into his neck, breathing him in and holding on as tight as she could.

'Yes, my Jane, I am back.' Loki sounded as happy as she did and his arms were a solid presence around her middle. They stayed that way for a moment, Loki holding up Jane as she was so much smaller than he was. When Jane pulled back, he put her back on her feet and looked down at her. They still had their arms around each other and Jane gave him another hug, this time with her feet on the ground.

'How long are you back for?' She tensed for the answer and didn't look at him. If there was a lot to do then Loki might not be staying for long.

'Thor has persuaded Coulson that a few days would be of great benefit to me. I was heavily involved in the planning of the offensive and the action too. I confess I am tired, although how much of this is due to work and how much is due to, shall we say, missing the comforts of home, remains between us.'

Jane finally looked up and grinned at him. 'Oh yeah?'

Loki rolled his eyes. 'Thor continues to look at me in wonder, rather like a child, and is constantly making comments about how proud he is of me, and how wonderful he thinks we are together.' His shoulders slumped. 'I would complain more but, well, it has its benefits, as my being here can attest to. I think I shall let him live for now.'

His smirk showed that he was joking and Jane wasn't worried. Thor and Loki arguing and teasing each other was like mac n cheese. The world wouldn't be right without it.

Jane cleared her throat. 'Well, now that you're here, do you have any plans?' She looked directly into his eyes so that there could be no doubting her intention. Work could wait.

'Well, now that you mention it, there are a few things that I've been thinking about.' He started walking her backwards slowly, in the direction of the bedroom. 'Perhaps I could run them past you, your scientist-mind would be most useful.'

Jane slowed their pace by pulling him down to her and to kissing him firmly on the mouth. 'Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Where would you like to start?' She made to pull away but Loki leant down and swept his arm under her knees and pick her up, bridal-style.

'Oh, I have a few ideas, Miss Foster. I have a few very good ideas.'

And with that, he carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
